Ultimate Mutie
by Horospirit
Summary: Alex pensait être un ado comme tout les autres..il se trompé...comme quoi l'évolution parfois...reviews please!
1. Découverte

Chapitre 1 Découverte : Ou comment je suis devenu ce que je suis...  
  
Voici mon histoire, je m'appelle Alex mais je n'ai pas envie d'en dire plus sur moi je suis assez recherché comme ça.  
  
Tout a commencé ce jour là un jour comme les autres. Je m'étais réveillé en vrac comme souvent, et le temps de m'habillé et de me lavé, pas forcement dans cet ordre, j'étais presque en retard pour le petit déjeuner. Petite précision je suis dans un internat avec ma chambre à moi seul. Le pied quoi ! Mais raté le petit dej l'est moins c'est même la cata, pour moi en tout cas ! C'est pourquoi je descends quatre à quatre le escalier, arrivé enfin sur place je repère assez facilement mon meilleur ami James, James est un étudiant étranger venu d'Angleterre. On est aussi différent que possible James est noir avec des dreadlocks et doit mesurer 1m75, alors que l'on me surnommerait facilement le cachet d'aspirine malgré mes cheveux châtain coupé en brosse et mon mètre quatre-vingt. Après avoir rempli mon plateau de céréales, lait, biscuit.... Je le rejoins et m'assoie à côté de lui. Alors quoi de neuf ? Ben rien depuis hier sauf un nouvel attentat mutant. Et Cédric a vomi son petit dej'... Encore ?  
  
Mutant. Un nouveau mot qui veut dire que l'évolution a franchi un nouveau cap dotant certaine personne de pouvoirs énormes, comme craché du feu, volé, contrôlait l'esprit des gens ou les champs magnétique par la seule volonté de leur pensée. Et certains d'entre eux ont décidé de prendre le pouvoir par la force, parmi eux Magneto le chef de cette bande de fou, faisait régulièrement des actions d'éclats. Malgré une certaine résistance du genre humain, les dégâts étaient toujours énormes. Et là justement les dégâts était important... un attentat en représailles des sentinelles avait fait 40 morts et des dizaine de blessés à Chicago. Sa donne le frisson de savoir que de tel personne existe...même si on rêve de pouvoir volé, ou être invisible...mais personne rêve de devenir un mutant...non tout les pouvoir mais pas mutant...  
  
La journée se déroula normalement, et c'est drôle de voir à quel point cette vie me manque. Vous savez cette vie faite de délires entre potes, de rêveries sur les filles, et de blagues sur les profs. Mais tout à basculé au cours de gym, je m'en souviens tellement parfaitement que je me demande si je ne l'ai pas inventé mais je sais bien que non. Non car a cet instant ma vie à basculé bien plus que ce que je pensais a cette instant...Ce jour là on avait basket dehors, et entre deux matchs gagnés par les équipes adverses, on s'amusait à faire des paniers avec James, et malgré ma taille, c'est souvent James qui gagnait...Soudain je rata le panier et la balle alla rencontrait une bande de mecs qui n'était pas en cours, vous savez cette bande qu'a chaque lycée, cette bande agressive sans raison, sauf peut-être le plaisir de terrorisé. Et bien comme ils ont interprété ça comme une provocation l'un d'eux, un grand brun, en fait ils était tous grand, me l'a renvoyé direct dans la tête avec la vitesse de sa haine, aidé aussi par quelques muscle je crois bien, enfin c'est ce qui était censés arrivé mais ma vue c'est soudain amélioré. Je veux dire que d'un coup je vis la balle comme jamais je ne l'avais vu, je voyais ou plutôt pressentait sa trajectoire, comme si j'avais zoomé dessus, le temps sembla se figé, et mes bras agirent dans un réflexe que je ne connaissais pas car au lieu de me protéger la tête ils attrapèrent le ballon et cela avec facilité et une rapidité que je ne me connaissait pas. Vous imaginé la surprise des gars. Et la mienne. Mais le pire, enfin sa dépend de quel côté on se place, arriva lorsque la bande enragée par le fait que leur souffre douleur occasionnel se rebellait se rua pour me « pété la gueule » selon leur propre terme. Lorsque mon ami le lanceur de ballon fou voulue me flanquer un coup de poing destiné a ma mâchoire, mes yeux me refirent le coup du zoom, ce qui me permit de l'évité mais pas seulement puisque dans la foulée je lui arrêta le bras avec les miens et l'envoya voler 5m plus loin dans un mouvement ample digne de Jackie chan. La surprise dans les deux camps fit qu'ils repartirent sans rien demander de plus. Wahou ! Tu m'avais pas dit que t'étais si bon. James me parlait, mais mon esprit était ailleurs. Comment je pouvais faire sa ? Depuis quand j'avais une vue avec zoom intégré et des réflexes aussi développer ? C'est dans cet état de perplexité que je finis la journée. Les cours passèrent et je rentrais dans ma chambre...Les idées se bousculait dans ma tête... Bien sur une des grandes questions qui se posait était de savoir si j'étais un mutant. Mutant. Le mot le plus dit au journal télé. L'un des mots les plus haï. Mais je savais malgré mes interrogations que j'en étais un. Après tout vous en connaissez beaucoup des gars comme moi ? Sûrement pas personnellement. Et maintenant on fait quoi ? On devient un terroriste ? Ou un justicier ? Mais une autre alternative existée. Ne rien faire continuer à vivre normalement. Je n'ai rien d'un héros et encore moins d'un terroriste, et peut de gens aimerez m'avoir comme m'ami en temps normal alors si je leurs apprend que je suis un mutant ou si ils le découvre je sui cuit...je doit donc me caché, faire attention et prié pour que sa passe. Et c'est ainsi que le lendemain je descendis calmement les escaliers pour le petit dej. Eh ! voilà la réincarnation de Bruce Lee. Très drôle James...très drôle... Ola ! si on peu plus faire de "joke"... Enfin bon...c'était juste un coup de chance tu sais... Un coup de chance !!! Hé man tu l'as envoyé à 5m !!! La discussion continua ainsi, puis elle dériva sur le prochain tournoi des six nations et les chances de nos pays respectif...  
  
Bref je continua vivre normalement...enfin...disons que le coup du zoom peut être assez agréable lorsque une jeune fille passe ...disons courte vêtue...mais je faisait attention car avec tout les reportages sur les mutants de TF1 je savais que l'opinion publique n'était pas aux beau fixe avec mes gènes...Même Sarkozy et Le Pen en faisait des arguments de campagne...bien sur les sentinelles française n'existait pas mais bon...qui sait si des bûcher ne vont pas se monter si sa se savait, j'avais bien entendu parlé de lapidation et de tournante sur des mutants... Les mois passèrent sans que des ennuis viennent perturbés mon secret, bien sur quelque fois je me rêvais en super héros défendant la veuve et l'orphelin, mais la peur qui me tenaillé m'empêché de passé l'acte et puis mes pouvoirs n'était pas très grand ! Juste une vue en zoom et des réflexes super développé, pas de quoi en faire un steak. En plus les vacances approchaient et je sentais que mon pouvoir allait extrêmement sympathique sur les plages...mais comme toujours les choses ne se passe pas comme on le prévoyait...  
  
Le week-end je rentre chez moi en train, je n'habite pas très loin alors je peux revoir ma famille assez souvent, ce n'est pas comme James, alors il vient chez moi tous les week-end, on allait tranquillement vers la gare lorsque cela se produisit. Une jeune fille. Deux gars qui l'empote. Soudain je vois son visage...c'est Emilie, une fille de ma classe... Hé !! lâchez là !! Les ennuis commencent Alex... je vois leurs têtes se tourné et nous jaugé...pas de quoi avoir peur semble-t-il, donc ils n'arrêtent pas et se dirige vers nous Quoi y a un problème... Ouais c'est notre copine que t'embête là... Sa c'est James...toujours direct. et alors qu'est tu vas faire ? La réponse n'a pas le temps d'émergé que les coups pleuvent, mes yeux zoom et évite les coups mes James n'as pas mes pouvoirs...alors il faut bien faire quelque chose... Et les deux glands vous ne voulez pas plutôt vous concentrer sur moi... Une flopé d'insulte en plus et le tour est joué, les voila deux contre un. Heureusement que je suis un Mutant. Car les mecs connaissent leurs affaires et tape vite et fort, mais pas assez vite, mes yeux capte tout leurs geste, mon corps fait le reste, mais je ne tient pas une forme olympique et je commence a fatigué...il va falloir que je commence à rendre les coups... Soudain je bloque un bras et mon bras droit est armé prêt à taper, mais j'hésite...pas bien longtemps car le plus grand se retrouve parterre la lèvre en sang, et l'autre sans que j'ai eu le temps d'y pensé se tient le ventre de douleur... On se casse... Les deux détalent aussi vite qu'ils tapent ! Et lorsque je me tourne vers Emilie je vois dans ses yeux de l'horreur...ils sont parti et elle me regarde les yeux écarquillé, tremblante,... Mu..... Tu es... Mon cœur s'arrête, je n'entends pas la fin de sa phrase...j'ai compris bien vite que ma vie basculé. Je me retourne pour voir que James aussi accuse le coup... les larmes me montent, quoi qu'on fasse la vie nous rattrape plus rapidement que ce que l'on pense... Alex...mon dieu... Dieu n'a rien avoir là dedans James...rien. Aurevoir... J'ai couru aussi loin que j'ai pu, aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettait, mais pour allez où ? J'avait entendu parlé de « X-men » mais ils étaient loin...et je ne savait pas comment les contacter...Alors il courut et se retrouva dans la forêt qui bordait la ville... et la j'ai pleuré, et pleuré encore. Pourquoi moi, j'aurais pu vivre tranquillement non ? Vers qui allait ? Pour cette nuit une cabane de bergers ferait l'affaire...la forêt en est plein...mais après ? 


	2. Déchirure

la suite...enjoy!!!  
  
Chapitre 2 La déchirure: ou comment j'ai appris  
  
Une fine pluie de printemps coulait depuis deux jours maintenant. Mon refuge précaire était suffisamment étanche pour que seuls quelques gouttes viennent me touché. Voila maintenant une semaine que je vivais au milieu de cette forêt. Une semaine que j'avais quitté mes amis, ma famille pour me cacher ici. J'été l'ennemi public numéro car mon ADN contenait des irrégularité qui me donnait des pouvoirs, qui faisait de moi un mutant. Le plus dur était de mangé, car il y a longtemps que le gibier avait fui cette forêt et le peu que j'avait vu m'échappé facilement. Alors je volais dans le super marché qui bordait mon domaine. Mes ridicules pouvoirs m'aidaient bien car mes yeux visaient et mes bars faisaient le reste, mon corps agissant si vite que personne ne se rendait compte de rien. Bon pour l'instant je grelottait dans une grotte utilisé comme un squatte par des jeunes qui venait là fumer des joints loin de leurs parents. J'ai été obligé de me cacher lorsque je les entendais arrivé, et je les contemplais à la fois dégoûté par leur décadence mais surtout envieux de la compagnie qu'ils me montraient sans que je puisse en profiter. Lorsqu'ils partaient je récupérais les restes, bières, bouffe, biscuit etc.... l'odeur résineuse qu'ils laissaient m'indisposé mais bon on fait avec... et puis je comptais pas resté ici jusqu'à la fin des temps. Non je partais bientôt pour une ville proche, mais suffisamment éloigné pour être sur de voir personne qui me connaissait. D'ailleurs mon départ fut accéléré par la venue des flics dans mon abri. Heureusement que mes yeux les avaient perçu alors que je rentrais de mes courses. Ils étaient sûrement là pour coincé le voleur de l'hyper U. J'aurais du changé de super marché. Où alors à cause des rave qui s'y déroulé. Bordel ! Dans tout les cas je devais partir, alors aujourd'hui ou plus tard...  
  
Le voyage fut épuisant mais quelques heures plus tard je me trouvé dans le centre ville. Je devais ressemblais à un vagabond avec mon sweat-shirt autrefois bleu, la capuche rabattu sur les yeux, le jean tout déchiré et les basket éclaté. En fait j'été un vagabond. Cette pensée me frappa. Je ne reverrais certainement plus mes amis, ma famille, plus personne de mon passée. J'été condamné à erré probablement jusqu 'à la fin de ma vie, et comme je voyait mal un mutant mourir de vieillesse... Comme j'avais économisé les quelques euros qui était dans ma poche lors de ma fuite, le vol c'est de l'économie non ? Je décidai de m'acheter un truc à manger car je mourrais de faim. C'est ainsi que je me suis dirigé vers cette épicerie. Mais comme d'habitude ma vie fut bousculé...et mon corps aussi ! Un homme plutôt grand, les cheveux aussi sale que ses fringues, qui en sortant en courant d'un magasin m'a percuté de plein fouet. Nos regards se sont croisés deux secondes. Juste assez pour voir des pupilles rouges et le sac qui tenait a la main... - Salaud !! reviens ici ! Sale mutos !!! C'est tous ce qu'a pu hurler le gérant du magasin avant que notre homme disparaisse...enfin moi je le voyait toujours, c'est pratique le zoom...on le dira jamais assez...et comme je ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autre alors je l'ai suivi. Je l'ai suivi dans un dédale de rues qu'il semblait connaître comme sa poche. Je l'ai suivi jusqu'à une sorte d'immeuble désaffecté. J'ai appris plus tard qu'avant c'était un commissariat qui avait été abandonné lorsque un nouveau avait été construit. Il est rentré dedans en sautant par- dessus un mur...j'en est fait autant. - Tu sais...j'aime pas trop qu'on me suive... Il se tenait devant moi...adossé à un mur, les bras croisé et ses cheveux barrant la moitié de son visage. Mais je distingué ses yeux rouges...mais le plus effrayant c'était ses mains qui était entouré d'énergie rouge... - Euh...je suis désolé vraiment...je ne voulait pas... - Tu sais que je suis un mutant hein ? - Oui... Ce fut presque comme un aveu de ma condition, il avez lui aussi devinez que désormais j'été comme lui, un paria, un mutant. - Allez entre tu semble affamé...allez entre je te dit !  
  
Il disait s'appeler Vincent, et son pouvoir lui permettait de projetait de l'énergie par ses mains ! Ses mains luisaient d'un rouge vif, qui caractériser aussi ses yeux, et la décharge faisait plus de dégâts qu'un fusil a pompe ! Je me sentais avec lui en sécurité, qui pourrait nous faire du mal ? En tout cas aucun n'a essayé.... Il ma recueillit et appris a vivre dans un monde qui nous rejetait, et il m'appris aussi à maîtrisé mes pouvoirs, et je fit des grands progrès, mes yeux voyait mieux et mes réflexes étaient meilleurs...Les nouvelles de l'extérieur était meilleurs apparemment les X-men avait tué Magneto et les mutants commencé a être mieux accepté...mais pas encore assez. Vincent et moi avons continué comme si de rien n'était. Car les habitant de notre ville ne lisait pas beaucoup le Times, et TF1 continué de passé des reportages sur les sales mutos qui buvait du sang et tué des vieilles. Parfois je repensais a mon ancienne vie...à mes parents, James...mais je préférais me consacrer à l'instant présent « carpe diem » comme dirait Vincent, de toute façon je ne les reverrais peut être jamais...Alors le mieux c'était de ne plus y penser, d'avancer de mon coté...mais c'est dur d'oublié. Ma seule famille maintenant c'était lui. C'est devenu mon mentor, il m'a appris à me cacher, à voler, et surtout à survivre dans un monde qui ne voulait pas de moi.  
Il était informaticien avant. Avant que ses pupilles virent aux rouges sang. C'était il y a maintenant 3 ans. Il savait depuis longtemps qu'il était un mutant mais il pouvait le caché alors à quoi bon s'en préoccupé. Mes ses pouvoirs ont évolué. Et ses yeux ont changé eux aussi. Il m'expliquait que nous étions comme un pirate informatique, que le système d'exploitation nous rejetez et que les antivirus les plus efficace c'était les sentinelles. Heureusement en France sa n'existait pas...pas encore en tout cas. Alors il fallait se préparé aux cas où. Même si on avait peu de chance de s'en sortir contre une sentinelle. Moi en tout cas. Vincent pouvait toujours les dégommé, mais moi je voyait pas quoi faire. Je me sens si inutile parfois. Alors je m'entraîne 10 fois plus. Mon corps a bien changé. Je suis devenu sec, ce n'est pas encore Brad Pitt dans Fight Club mais c'est pas mal. Je tape comme un taré dans le punching-ball. Je prends des cours. Enfin de loin, car j'ai pas les moyens, alors je regarde de loin grâce a mon pouvoir. Et je recopie tout. Je ne comprends pas tout mais ça va. Vincent dit que je me débrouille pas mal. Mais sa ne sert a rien.  
Je suis rentré un soir... et « ils » étaient là. Ils entouraient la maison. Ils étaient si nombreux que j'en fus sidéré. Tant de gens nous détestent ? Ils avaient des lampes, des torches, des battes, un même avait un calibre. A l'intérieur la bataille faisait rage. On voyait les rafales de Vincent. Des cris de douleur...puis plus rien. Ils sont ressorti avec lui...ils...le traîné parterre...comme un chien... Le sang coulait le long de son crâne. C'est le désavantage de mon pouvoir...je vois tout...les larmes sont tombé comme autant de souvenir...souvenir des moments passé avec lui, a rire, s'entraîné, parlé, je n'en pouvais plus alors j'ai crié. -NON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Je savais que je n'été pas de taille, je m'en suis même voulut en les voyant se retourné...Mais tant pis...Ils ont courut vers moi...mais cette fois je ne les laisserez pas faire, je récupèrerais Vincent, je me vengerais. Je courus parmi eux, les évitant, esquivant les coups comme si je n'été qu'une ombre. Je parvins jusqu'à mon mentor mais deux gros bœufs l'encadraient, la rage m'aveuglait. Les leçons de boxe ne me servir à rien, je fondis sur eux comme un oiseau de proie et je toucha le premier dans les parties sensibles, et en me relevant l'autre goûta à un uppercut dans la gorge. Une fois les deux à terre je me suis précipité sur lui... mais ils revenait et d'autre encore arrivait...ils m'encerclaient... les torches lançaient des ombres menaçantes mais je n'avait pas peur... je prie Vincent sur mes épaules, il fallait que l'on sorte d'ici, je ne pouvais pas le laissez là !!! - Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous faite sa !!! - Tu n'es pas humain !vociféra l'un deux. - A mort, cria un autre. L'un deux eu le courage de s'avancé vers moi pour m'attaqué avec sa torche, mal lui en pris. J'ai réagis au quart de tour, je lui ai pris sa torche et je l'ai jeté sur la foule...ce qui me libéra un petit espace où je me suis engouffré, bien sur ils ne m'ont pas laissé faire, mais plus les blessure. J'ai courus aussi loin que j'ai pu, aussi vite que le poids et la fatigue me le permettait. Une fois à l'abri dans un chantier en construction, je posai enfin son corps et mes larmes coulèrent comme jamais. Il était devenu mon unique famille... et ils me l'ont pris. Encore une fois... Mon pouvoir, ma condition semble m'éloigné du monde, de ceux que j'aime. Vincent m'avait appris beaucoup sur moi même, mais cette foule fut mon professeur en ce qui concerne la mort, la tristesse, la haine, la vengeance... Car ils allait payé, oh oui... j'ai vu leurs visages, je les aurais... Et c'est en remuant de si sombre pensée je le traîné pour l'emmené dans une fosse à béton qui lui servirait de tombe, ce qui était presque un luxe pour un mutant. A cet instant une voix retentit

- Tu veux de l'aide petit...  
  
Suite au prochain épisode...


	3. Disparition

Chapitre 3 : Disparition. Ou comment je les ai rencontré  
  
Voilà. La dernière goutte de béton a scellé la tombe de mon ami...Maintenant que mon dernier acte pour lui était fini, les questions qui me brûlait les lèvres purent sortir... Tu veux de l'aide petit ? C'est tout ce qu'il m'avait dit. Il était grand les cheveux brun coupé très court, de carrures athlétiques, on sentait les muscles saillir sous son T-shirt noir, d'ailleurs tout était noir, son regard, ses fringues, même ses idées semblait noires. Il avait les mains dans les poches, semblant assuré mais aussi compatissant. Je m'étais retourné prêt à le démolir. Lui faire payé jusqu'au centuple ce qui m'avait été fait. Mais je sentais que son aide était sincère, et il ne faisait pas parti des mes tortionnaires et j'été si intimidé par son regard que j'ai dit oui, la peur revenait, sans adrénaline je me sentait vide, comme gelé de l'intérieur. Il m'aidé sans un mot, sans une plainte. On a mis Vincent dans un trou profond. Puis on a versé tout le béton qu'il y avait, comme un automate, le cerveau déconnecté. Mais c'était fini. Et j'avais retrouvé mes esprits, et je voulais des réponses ! Il savait pour moi. Cela ne faisait aucun doute...alors il fallait rétablir l'équilibre. Qui êtes-vous ? Il a pris le temps de s'asseoir et d'allumer une cigarette. La fumée coulait hors de sa gorge lorsqu'il répondu. Capitaine Delemore Henri. Capitaine ? Vous êtes de l'armée ? de la police ? Armée. Ancien Commando Hubert. Pourquoi vous êtes là ? pourquoi m'aidé ? pourquoi... Doucement. Si je suis là c'est que dans une semaine tu as 18 ans. Soit la majorité. Et que tu es un mutant. Sa m'a fait l'effet d'un coup de poing. Oui...dans une semaine je serais majeur...mais a quoi sa me servira, pas de permis, de film porno, de vote... En quoi sa vous concerne ? L'armée ma chargée de crée une force d'intervention mutante. Et je te veux. Haha ha !!! Mon rire était froid, comme une lame qui se plante dans la glace. Vous me voulez ? Vous savez je suis peut-être un mutant mais je suis pas puissant. Le plus puissant il est sous le béton. Je le voulait pas lui. Je te veux toi. Tu as le choix soit tu continues à fuir, soit tu viens avec moi et tu as un travail, une maison, tout ce que tu veux. Je connais ton potentiel. Je t'ai beaucoup observé et je pense que tu feras un bon chef. Une maison ? vous oubliez que je suis un mutant. L'ennemi public numéro 1 non ? et vous comptez faire des Ultimates français ? et moi je serais capitaine France c'est sa ? Non pas des Ultimates. Pas de capitaine France ni rien de médiatique. Non on veut un groupe d'intervention rapide discret efficace. Pas la nouvel Star Ac' version militaire. Et tu logeras dans une caserne, rêve pas trop non plus... Et pourquoi moi ? vous avez pas plus puissant ? Pas de gars qui tue en regardant les gens, de télépathes fou, ou de surhomme ? Tu penses être le seul ? je parle d'un groupe moi...pas de toi tout seul...Tu as une semaine pour réfléchir...tu n'auras qu'à me contacté à cette adresse...ah j'allais oublié une chambre est louée à ton nom dans un hôtel pas loin, Le relais de la gare. Reste y jusque là. Et fait gaffe à tes dépenses c'est l'armée qui paye...donc pas de folie OK ? Allez a plus. Et il est parti comme sa...J'ai rien pus dire. Une semaine. On dit que sa passe vite. Mais là ça fait un peu court pour décidé de son avenir. Alors vu ce que je venais de vivre je me suis assis et j'ai pleuré. La chambre n'était as mal, pas du tout. J'avais accepté son offre d'hébergement. Mais pas forcément le reste. Son numéros de sergent recruteur avait du mal a passé. Moi membre d'un commando de mutant ? voir chef !!! Je ne sais pas quoi faire...Dire oui ? Ou non ? Je ne savais pas. Il y à un mois je ne savais pas quel bac j'allais faire ! Alors le métier... et là j'avais le choix entre l'armée ou la rue...  
  
Une semaine plus tard  
  
C'était le jour de l'ultimatum. Je me leva et fis mes bagages. J'avais pendant la semaine acheté des vêtements et un sac tout pourri mais suffisamment solide pour tenir en bandoulière sur mes épaules. Alors que je sortais de l'hôtel je le vis. Il attendait une cigarette entre les lèvres. Le printemps laissait doucement place à l'été les rayons du soleil se faisaient plus fort, les oiseaux chantaient, et il faisait assez chaud pour qu'il est enlevé son manteau, il m'attendait en T-shirt noir, les mains sur le toit de son Audi, la clope au bec. Monte. Sa voix n'avait rien d'autoritaire. Elle ne disait que la vérité. Oui je monte, oui je m'embarque dans je ne sais trop quoi...mais au moins sa me ferait quelque chose a faire. L'intérieur de sa voiture était frais, Il avait mis du Cat Stevens « My Lady D'Arbanville ». La chanson m'apaisa. C'était même sûrement le but recherché. Alors j'ai lu que tu t'étais vengé. Oui. Oui. Il avait cru que je laisserais le crime de mon ami impuni? Je l'avais vengé. Mais de façon que plu personne dans cette ville ne m'oublie. J'avais acheté une bombe de peinture et j'avais taggué sur le portes des mes tortionnaires « Muto ». Il allait connaître maintenant l'horreur de la persécution. La crainte. La suspicion. J'avais porté le soupçon sur eux. Nous verrons bien comment ils feront pour s'en sortir. La voiture quitta tranquillement la ville... mon passée était derrière moi. James, les cours, Vincent, les balades dans la ville, ma famille. Mon futur était incertain. Alors j'ai décidé de profiter du présent. De la musique, de la clim, et du silence de mon conducteur. Quelques heures plus tard nous sommes arrivé a destination. La base militaire de Salon de Provence, l'école de tous les officier de l'armée de l'air. Et c'est la que j'allais vivre ? Pourquoi on est ici ? C'est ici que je vais vous entraîner. Il y a tous ce qu'il faut, le complexe sportif est super, et on sera a assez a l'écart pour que l'on soit pas dérangé... Bien, c'est qui les autres ? Tu verras bien... Nous sommes rentré dans la base qui devait être aussi grande qu'un village sinon plus. C'est ici que la patrouille de France séjourne. Je n'avais pas fini d'entendre les avions décollés...La voiture s'arrêta bientôt devant un grand préfabriqué. Trois personnes attendaient devant. Un grand gars, brun, les muscles faisait presque craqué son t-shirt. Une jeune fille, habillé comme une gothique, ses grands yeux bleus étant caché par ses cheveux... Mais pas pour moi... et une autre fille, une grande blonde, très belle. Nous y voilà, tu descends ici. Très bien... Je suis descendu de la voiture en appréhendant de dire un mot... Salut t'es le nouveau ? La montagne venait de parler, il avait l'air sympa. oui c'est moi. Alex, enchanté. Je luis tendis une main que je n'été pas sur de revoir... Maxime, ravi d'avoir un autre homme avec moi !!! Sa égalise les rapports de sexe ! Ok ! Je me suis retourné vers la gothique. Alex. Laetitia. Elle n'as rien dit de plus et a détourné son visage...charmant... Hum...ok... Salut moi c'est Claire ! Ah euh...enchanté ! Alex. Alors c'est quoi ton pouvoir ? Forcément le dénominateur commun entre nous tous étaient le pouvoir mutant. Celui qui nous différencie du reste de la planète nous rapprochez en même temps d'ailleurs les deux autres aussi semblait intéressés. Hum... j'ai une vision améliorée ainsi que de bon réflexes. Comment on t'appelle ? supervision ? Comment sa ? Ben disons que l'on joue aux x-men... on a tous un nom de code en rapport avec nos pouvoirs. Moi c'est Rafale. Je maîtrise le vent. Sa température, sa force etc.... Lui c'est Sono, sa force augmente grâce aux sons. Et elle c'est Ombre, elle peut matérialisé son ombre et la manipulé a sa guise... Et toi ? Je ne sais pas. Hum... super vision, super réflexes, pas facile... c'est un pouvoir animal sa... Eh Max c'est quoi l'emblème de l'armée ? Un aigle Alors comme tu es habillé en noir, tu seras Corbeau. Me voici donc baptisé. Corbeau. Pas mal... Ok ! Bon les jeunes allait mangé on commence cette après midi... Oui Capitaine ! Et c'est ainsi que je l'ai rejoints. Mon choix était fait... 


	4. Décision

Chapitre 4 : La Décision  
  
Nous sommes allez mangé a la cantine de la base directement. Là bas j'ai pu mieux faire connaissance avec le reste de l'équipe. Le capitaine Delemore nous affecta des chambres et nous expliqua un peu plus notre rôle et le pourquoi de notre raison ici. Et c'est devant les 3 P (Pizza, poulet, patate) qui nous fit ce discours : Après les évènements qui ont eu lieu aux états unis, avec l'attaque de Magneto sur Washington, le gouvernement français aux vues de l'efficacité des X-men et la création des ultimates c'est posé une question. Et si ça nous arriver ? Quelle serait notre réponse ? Alors on m'a chargé de recruté 4 jeunes mutants capables d'être formé pour sa. Et je vous ai trouvé. Chacun de vous est un paria. Je vous offre ici la chance, non seulement de servir votre pays, avec un salaire et un toit, mais aussi une façon de ne plus être des clandestins. Mais des hommes et des femmes libres de tout mouvement. Qu'en dites vous ? Il nous a tous regardé, et a croisé les doigts devant sa tête.  
  
Ok, pour mois c'est bon, Maxime le regardait sans cillé, ses muscles toujours aussi impressionnant. D'accord, Laetitia n'a rien dit de plus. Affirmatif chef !!! plaisanta Claire Il m'a regardé et j'ai juste sourit. Ah et comme c'est ton anniversaire Alex... j'ai organisé un truc... A ce moment là le chef cuistot et venu avec un gâteau et des bougies. Merci !! Ah, et chacun à un cadeau pour toi...c'est pas tout les jours que l'on a 18 ans... J'ouvris chacun de paquets fébrilement. Le capitaine m'offrais un Playboy, Maxime un Cd de Korn, Claire un livre d'aventure « le masque du jaguar » de Daniel Easterman, Laetitia m'offrit une cigale en terre cuite. Merci a tous ! C'est trop bien !!! Ma joie n'avait plus de bornes...Le capitaine brisa le silence qui régnait : Bien... je dois vous laissez, on commence demain. Vous ferez tout votre apprentissage ici. Le colonel de la base m'a donné un hangar où l'on sera seuls. C'est celui là, son doigt pointé une grande structure en fer qui se dressé non loin de là, rendez vous demain 5h30. Vous pouvez disposé. Vous avez l'après midi de libre. Vos chambres vous seront données par le caporal ici présent. Cette fois il désignait un jeune homme qui se tenait au gardes a vous pas loin. Quoi !!! 5h du mat ? mais vous êtes fou !!! Maxime semblait indigné...Mais le capitaine était parti sans rien ajouté de plus... Le caporal nous amené a nos quartiers. Deux par chambre, Max était bien sur avec moi. Il faisait beau dehors, mais alors que je posai mon barda sur mon lit, je m'affalai dessus. La couverture était rêche mais sa irait, je mourrais de sommeil. Les dernières semaines je n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, alors je me suis écroulé.  
  
DEBOUT LA DEDANS !!!!!! Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas les joies du réveil militaire, je leurs conseil d'essayé de ne jamais y goûter. Car se réveillé avec un tomahawk dans la tête c'est pas agréables. L'esprit un peu ailleurs je me lève et constate que mes affaires ne sont plus là. A la place des rangers, un treillis et un débardeur kaki. Votre uniforme...mettez le vite vous avez 10 minute pour qu'on se retrouve au hangar. Le capitaine était un gars du matin. Sûrement l'entraînement sa ! Enfin c'est la tête dans le pâté que je me suis réveillé et que j'ai enfilé mes affaires... avec tout le bordel je n'avais vu que Maxime faisait pareil... Dur pour moi aussi... sa gueulante a triplé ma force ! j'ai failli casser le lit !! Ouais...allez t'es prêt ? Ouais, ouais...prêt chef !!! Il ironisa un salut militaire et c'est au pas de course que l'on se dirigea vers le hangar. Les filles n'avait pas l'air plus réveillé lorsqu'elle nous ont rejoint. Elles aussi avaient passé le treillis et Laetitia avait même attaché ses cheveux. Alors les garçons par encore réveillés ? Claironna Claire le sourire aux lèvres T'es du matin toi !! Oui ! En plus c'est une belle journée non ? Ne cherchant même pas a la contredire on continua notre route... Et nous voilà maintenant en face de ce hangar où l'on va passé la majorité de notre vie si on ne mourrait pas en mission... Bienvenue Classe X ! Classe X ? Je sais je suis un peu lourd mais bon... C'est ainsi que vous appellerez ici. Il faut que personne ne soit au courant pour vous. Donc si on vous pose des questions vous faites comme moi. Vous ne répondez pas. Compris ? Compris. Bien !! alors on va commencer l'entraînement. Et c'est ainsi que l'entraînement a commencé...  
  
Pendant des semaines des commandos nous ont appris a tué, a pas nous faire repéré, a devenir une ombre, à sauter en parachute, bref de vrai commando. Ensuite le capitaine Delemore nous apprenez à utilisé nos pouvoirs en équipe... j'été devenu un expert en infiltration et en arme blanche. Puis l'heure du test ultime est arrivée. Une mission presque banale. Vous devrez vous infiltrez dans la maison de se ressortissant français en Suisse. Il s'appelle Marc Guibert. On le soupçonne de trafic d'esclaves mutants. Trouvez y les preuves puis ramené le colis ici. Une équipe de soutien vous attendra à 500m de la maison. Ok ? Chef, oui chef !! Nous, nous sommes préparé en silence. Aux fils des mois j'avais appris à leurs faires confiance et une véritable amitié était née. Bien sur Laetitia était toujours aussi renfermé,et certaines tensions était apparu, bien normal dans un groupe de personne qui vivent en autarcie quasi complète, comme dans le loft quoi. Mais notre groupe était malgré tout uni. J'ai enfilé une combinaison de plongée qui s'arrête avant les coudes et les genoux, c'était en faite plus proche de la combi de surf qu'autre chose. Par-dessus j'ai mis un gilet qui contient mes munitions, un couteau, et des vivres. Puis j'ai enfilé un pantalon noir rentré dans mes rangers toutes aussi noires, le pantalon étant un treillis noir, les poches remplis de munition et différent trucs dont on aura peut être besoin : explosifs, médicaments, trousse de premiers soins etc.... puis on s'est retrouvé entassé dans un avion...Et on a sauté... comment décrire cette sensation... je volais... Claire appelait sa « l'envol du corbeau », c'est vrai que j'été plus à l'aise qu'eux pour ce type d'exercice, je regardais autour de moi, Claire utilisé le vent pour crée une bulle autour d'elle pour la protégé, elle n'avait pas comme nous les lèvres déformées ce qui était assez rigolo, Laetitia elle utilisé son ombre comme un camouflage, ce qui fait que en pleine nuit j'ai eu du mal a la repéré. Max égale a lui-même attendait qu'on atterrisse tranquillement. « Oumpf ». Sa c'est le bruit qu'on fait quand on atterri. Beaucoup de personne se casse les jambes ne atterrissant car ils sont trop raides, mais avec de l'entraînement nous sommes arrivez en pliant les genoux, presque sans effort. Deux minutes plus tard nous étions débarrassés de nos parachutes et en route pour la maison cible. Je crois que si je n'avait pas été en mission j'aurais apprécié la vue. Les montagnes suisses, la nuit, et le chant des insectes étaient propices à la poésie et au romantisme. Mais l'heure était plutôt au stress, car la maison cible était en vue. Bien, la maison ne devrait pas être gardé mais on n'en sait rien... Donc prudence... Rafales essaye d'étouffé le bruit qu'on fit et dirige le vers Sono. Toi Sono tu resteras en retrait ok ? si sa merde fonce nous récupérez en cassant tout ! Ombre, avec moi et rafales. On infiltre la maison, on trouve des preuves, pendant que toi tu trouve le colis...et on se retrouve dans sa chambre...sa vous va ? Oui chef. Et on est entré... Je me demande encore se qui se saurait passé si je n'avais pas pris cette décision. 


End file.
